Shared lips
by Rafaperez
Summary: DMTNT. There was more on Will's nightmare than the Flying Dutchman.


**Author** : MoiraShipper

 **Summary** : DMTNT. There was more on Will's nightmare than the Flying Dutchman.

 **Shared lips**

 _Once more my foolish mouth_

 _Falls again on your skin of honey_

 _Your mouth comes back to me, tempting me_

 _I fall again from your breasts down to your feet, shared lips_

 **Labios compartidos-Mana**

Will woke up scared, realizing that the image of one of Davy Jones's men visiting him was nothing more than a nightmare, just like the one he'd had just before this, and the man released his breathe in relief, feeling his sweat body clinging to his clothes despite the chill wind from the storm coming from the open windows of the room.

He glanced to his side, feeling his heart fill with love, watching his wife, Elizabeth sleeping quietly beside him, and then he wrapped an arm around her back, bringing her to his chest, wanting to feel her closer, ot only because he had missed her, her scent and her presence in the last decade, but also to make sure it had been only a nightmare, that no one would hurt them and they were all right. They were together.

"Hmm..." Elizabeth murmured in his arms, opening her eyes as she felt the strong, warm body of her husband hugging her to his chest protectively.

She then smiled, taking one hand to his goatee, caressing him gently, being overwhelmed by the love she felt for him and feeling relaxed for being in his safe arms.

"Will... Are you okay?"

"Now I am my love." Will promised her, placing a kiss on her forehead, feeling her body relax at his touch, and saw that Elizabeth was staring curiously at him as she continued to caress his face.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"I don't want to worry you..." He admitted and Elizabeth's eyes flashed and she said softly:

"Nothing worries me if you're with me Will... Open up to me..."

"I dreamed that I was visited by one of Davy Jones' men, and also..." Will sighed, staring at his wife, and his free hand brushed away her golden hair from her shoulder and admitted embarrassed:" And that I became a monster like him because you didn't wait for me."

"Will..." She didn't know what to say for a moment and so she continued to caress his face, feeling the roughness of his facial hair and then, she said what she felt in her heart:

"Will, I love you more than anything, just as I love our son, and as difficult as it was to spend 20 years without you, I never wanted another man, I kept your heart with me because I love you." Elizabeth told him frankly, slipping her hand from his face and between them, reaching the scar on his chest, exposed by the open shirt and touchinh it.

"My fear was somehow to become that monster and hurt you or Henry..."

"You'd never be like him... You're good Will..."

"I never doubted you, my love." Will assured her, staring into her eyes and she could see the truth as he tucked her tighter to his chest and murmured on her lips, making her shiver:

"And I don't want anybody else either, I love you more than anything, Elizabeth Turner."

"Good... Because my lips just want to kiss you." She told him in a sensual voice, and Will didn't resist, pressing his lips to hers with passion.

The kiss was intense and it left both of them out of breath as their hands explored their bodies. Elizabeth parted her lips, letting in Will's tongue, that tasted her, while her hand traced his scar, before exploring his chest, making the man shiver.

Will teased her upper lip with his as his hand that was pressing her back to him went under her camisole, caressing the soft skin of her back in a slow rhythm, making Elizabeth sigh on lips, breaking the kiss and burying her face on his neck, smelling his scent and giving distributing kisses there.

"I missed your skin, your kisses..." Will murmured, feeling her lips distribute kisses on his neck and chin, and she smiled, feeling the goatee tickling her skin.

"Will..."

Will then laid her down on the bed, standing over Elizabeth, watching his wife, beautiful with her face flushed and her hair scattered on the pillow, smiling at him. Will then got rid of his shirt and his hands went to the bar of her camisole raising it, revealing her body and she lifted her arms to help him and then he smiled, seeing her full body and leaned down, caressing her face with one hand and kissing her lips.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Will's neck, her fingers playing with his black hair as she felt her heart beat faster with one of his hands that lowered to her shoulder gently and then, reached her right breast, caressing it. She had missed him, his scent, his touch, gentle but at the same time full of passion, and she scratched his nape as he began to tease her breast, massaging and squeezing it, before paying attention to the other.

The room warmed, in spite of the storm wind entering from the window and Will began to lower his mouth down her neck and shoulder, seeing her skin flush, and he closed his eyes, smiling with her taste and then, with her sighs as he kissed a breast.

"Will, you drive me crazy..." Elizabeth lifted a hand to the mattress, burying her nails in it, feeling great and caressing his bare back, feeling his tongue tease her breast.

"I'm gonna drive you crazy... Me and no one else my love..."

"Only you..."

And his lips went down her belly and thigh, teasing her inner thigh, making Elizabeth shiver with each kiss, and gently he caressed her center with one hand, continuing the kisses on her leg, feeling her ready while running his fingers there, until he felt Elizabeth reach paradise, making his body react to her image.

The woman felt her body in a trance and slowly she was relaxing under the caress that Will was doing on her leg, calming her, her eyes closed and with a beautiful smile. Will then lowered his lips to her ankle, holding it gently and placing a kiss on her foot.

"Beautiful..." Will murmured against her foot and then, Elizabeth, heart melting, brought her hands to his face, bringing him up and kissing him.

Elizabeth then lowered her hands to his biceps, gripping them and lowering one hand and caressing his chest, teasing him and running a fingernail there, feeling Will shiver above her.

Her two hands went to his pants, opening it and sliding her hands down to his member and it was Will's turn to sigh, resting one hand on the mattress as he laid his forehead on her shoulder, feeling her delicate hands gripping him, running them up and down around him, finding a rhythm he liked and she smiled pleased with his reactions and knowing what she was doing.

"Elizabeth..."

When Will felt he was near, he put his hands on Elizabeth's wrists, lifting his face and staring at her and they both smiled as he interlaced a hand to hers, holding her waist with the other and feeling her hold on to his back, muttering:

"I love you..."

"I love you too, Elizabeth." He said, seeing her beautiful smile and touching his forehead to hers.

And the two became one, sighing with the contact and began to move in a slow rhythm, full of passion that had been accumulated for a decade, as they kissed.

Later, Will felt more relaxed, his nightmare forgotten, with his wife laying on his chest and he smiled, placing a kiss on her head and keeping an arm around her back to let her closer, being invaded by her smell and comfort and he caressed her slowly.

Elizabeth smiled into his chest, lifting her head to meet his eyes, seeing all the love and peace he had there and she then used a hand to caress his black hair, enjoying that they were longer now.

"I like them longer, Captain Turner." She murmured amused, staring at him with love, and Will smiled.

"I'm happy, my pirate king." He said and then, raised a hand to her cheek, caressing her and murmured earnestly: "Thank you my love, for waiting for me."

"I love you Will... And I didn't want anyone else." She told him with her eyes shining and Will said then, before kissing her, making her heart race:

"I love you too... And I'm glad to be the only one to kiss your lips."


End file.
